1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a device for viewing a series f stereoscopic views disposed in pairs on a card and constituting a "stereocard" known per se.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A stereocard comprises a relatively rigid support, of cardboard, for example, with which is associated a series of pairs of photographic views aligned in two columns opposite windows formed for this purpose in the support.
Devices for viewing stereocards of this kind have already been proposed, but the known devices have the disadvantage of being somewhat large. This results in difficulties with storage and in considerable expense when the devices must be shipped, these expenses arising primarily from the fact that it is necessary to provide appropriate packaging to secure adequate protection against shock during handling.
The present invention is intended to provide a device which is of simple and rugged construction and whose dimensions are significantly reduced as compared with currently known devices.